Je pense à toi
by Alicefiction
Summary: Quand on est une ado de 16 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale... On ne s'attend pas à découvrir que notre père est le plus grand criminel de la planète! Et encore moins ce qu'il suit... /!\Violence
1. Prologue d'une nouvelle vie

**Et hop, let's go pour une nouvelle fic! Cette fois c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille pas banal... -w-**

* * *

Depuis que je suis petite, une seule question me trotte dans la tête. Une question dont je ne connaîtrais peut-être jamais la réponse…

J'étais une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. J'avais la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et les lèvres rouges. D'où mon surnom de Blanche-Neige. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était la couleur de mes yeux, de grands yeux d'un bleu profond. J'avais plutôt la joie de vivre, tout allait bien pour moi, j'avais énormément d'amis et ma vie à la maison était confortable. Souvent après l'école j'observais mes camarades partir les uns après les autres, aux bras de leurs parents. Moi je devais attendre. Et j'attendais. Jusqu'à apercevoir ma mère qui accourait et me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'aimait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. On rentrait à la maison main dans la main. Je faisais mes devoirs en sentant la délicieuse odeur du repas qu'elle préparait. Mais même quand j'étais occupée, quand je jouais, que je passais du temps avec ma mère. Il y avait toujours un vide. Comme un manque. Il me manquait quelque chose que les autres avaient. C'est cela que je regardais à la sortie de l'école.

Vous l'aurez compris peut-être. Alors que la plupart des enfants de mon âge rentraient aux bras de cet homme fort qui les protégeaient et les aimait. Moi je devais attendre que ma mère sorte du travail. 10 minutes environ. Mais c'est ces 10 malheureuses minutes qui me donnaient l'impression de ce manque.

Bref, je m'appelle Roxane. Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans et toutes mes dents. Je suis au lycée où travail ma mère car, oui, elle est professeur. Et rien n'a changé…

* * *

**à suivre...**


	2. C'était donc toi?

**Voilà le premier "vrai" épisode de "Je pense à toi..." :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Les chapitres sortiront de manière totalement hasardeuse car vu mon train de vit actuel je suis incapable de respecter un délais! ^^' Bonne lecture! Bande de démo-cat!**

* * *

Nous étions dans un après-midi plutôt gris en plein Paris. Une jeune fille de 16 ans sortait tout juste du lycée accompagné de ses amis. Cette jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la peau opaline et les lèvres rouge sang. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelait Blanche-neige. Mais son vrai nom était Roxane, une adolescente des plus banals, avec des notes assez bonnes. Mais malgré sa personnalité assez banale et ses tenues passe-partout. Roxane était connue dans le lycée pour être la plus jolie fille de toute. Ses traits étaient fins, ses jambes élancer même si elle ne mesurait qu'un petit mètre soixante. Mais surtout ses yeux. Deux magnifiques saphirs dans lequel il ne valait mieux ne jamais s'aventurer, sous peine ne de pas en revenir indemne.

Mais Roxane n'avait que faire de son succès auprès des garçons. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses qui lui tourmentaient l'esprit. Au plus grand désespoir de ses deux meilleurs amis, Diam et Chris. L'une de voir son amie éternelle célibataire à 16, et l'autre parce qu'il était lui-même amoureux d'elle, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la première d'ailleurs.

-Roxie ! Attend-nous !

-ah… Vous êtes longs !

-C'est toi qui marches trop vite ! Y a pas le feu !

Roxane soupira. Son plus gros défaut était peut-être de ne pas prendre le temps de profiter des plaisirs simple de la vie comme se balader avec ses amis. C'était peut-être un énorme défaut d'ailleurs… Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Paris. Alors que Diam racontait les anecdotes les plus croustillantes du lycée, au désespoir de Chris qui n'aimait pas trop se mêler de la vie des autres, Roxane regardait autour d'elle. Son regard avait tendance à se perdre un peu partout, analysant chaque personne qu'ils croisaient. Elle sourit en voyait un couple tenir chacun la main d'une petite fille en doudoune rose bonbon. Elle lui rappelait elle quand elle était petite. À la différence qu'il n'y avait que sa mère pour lui tenir la main… Elle tourna son regard vers la gauche et vit un malheureux chaton noir, il était tout maigre et trempé. Diam voyant que son amie avait encore cessé de l'écouter tourna son regard dans la même direction qu'elle.

-Oh le pauvre !

Diam partit s'agenouiller devant le petit animal qui miaula en la voyant arriver. Elle avait l'air triste pour lui et le caressait doucement. Le petit animal se mit à ronronner en sentant la paume de la main Halé effleuré sa fourrure, ce qui la fit sourire. « Toi au moins tu n'as pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux » c'était les mots que Diam avait adressés au chaton qui se mit à la regarder bizarrement. Roxane sentit comme si cette phrase lui avait transpercé le cœur, comme un reproche que lui adressait son amie. Finalement Diam se redressa et fit signe à ses amis de partir. Alors que Chris suivait le pas sans dire quoi que ce soit. Roxane resta à fixer le chaton. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme si ce chat essayait de lire en elle. Roxane s'agenouilla à son tour et les poils du petit animal se hérissèrent. Elle resta dans cette position, le regard vide. C'était toujours ainsi, quand les gens la rencontraient pour la première fois, ils étaient méfiants. Comme si quelque chose de naturel en elle éloignait les autres. Elle tendit son doigt au chaton qui se mit à le renifler, et finit par frotter sa tête dessus. Roxane continua de le regarder se frotter à elle quelques secondes avant de le prendre délicatement ce qui fit miauler la petite bête. Et elle le fourra dans son épais manteau noir pour qu'il s'agrippe à son fidèle pull gris. Et elle l'emporta. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu d'un animal de compagnie. Elle ne pourrait pas refuser un pauvre chaton abandonné complètement trempé et affamé. Elle se redressa.

Soudain elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps entier, ce qui paralysa ses jambes sur le coup. Elle eut pour réflexe de se retourner et là, elle vit un homme au loin, tout vêtu de noir. Homme qui partit dès qu'il fut repéré. Le chaton entre les bras de Roxane eut le reflex de se cacher dans le manteau noir en voyant l'homme. Reflexe auquel Roxane ne prêta pas attention, rejoignant ses amis qui l'appelaient, alors que ses jambes étaient encore cotonneuses.

Roxane finit par rentrée chez elle, comme prévu, sa mère avait craqué sur le pauvre chaton. Roxane était parti dans la salle de bain pour le laver. Elle fit couler de l'eau pas trop chaude dans le lavabo et y plongea le chaton qui ne résista pas une seconde. L'eau chaude lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle se mit à le frotter doucement. Elle réfléchissait déjà au nom qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Après s'être rendu compte que c'était une fille, elle finit par l'appeler Clochette. A cause de la couleur dorée de ses yeux. Elle la sécha, la peigna et la prit dans ses bras pour redescendre dans la cuisine, où sa mère avait préparé un festin pour le petit chat. En ayant vérifié ce qui était bon pour elle, évidemment, vive Internet !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clochette dormait sur le lit de Roxane alors que cette dernière surfait sur internet. Ne sachant que faire, elle regarda une deuxième fois le dernier épisode de son émission préféré. Et cette émission avait pour nom : Salut les Geeks. Oui, Roxane était une grande fan de Mathieu Sommet. Après avoir regardé 2-3 épisodes d'SLG et la chanson des 3 ans. Roxane décida de descendre voir si sa mère avait besoin d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans le salon. Elle entendit plusieurs voix, celle de sa mère et l'autre d'une de ses amies.

-Elle a ramené un chaton ?

-oui, elle l'a appelée Clochette.

-Elle est vraiment adorable cette fille, même si elle est un peu trop lunatique sur les bords.

-Oui, elle est comme ça.

-Pourtant, vu le père qu'elle a. Elle aurait pu être une sale vermine !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est moi qui l'ai éduqué, son père n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Arrête, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce type a le mal dans le sang Olivia ! D'ailleurs ma fille m'a dit que la première fois qu'elle avait vu Roxane elle lui faisait vraiment peur. Ne te voile pas la face.

-Roxane est Roxane parce que je l'ai élevé ainsi.

Son père ? Elles parlaient comme si elle savait qui il était. Pourtant, quand Roxane lui avait demandé qui c'était. Elle avait répondu un truc banal du genre qu'elle avait eu une période avec plusieurs hommes. Alors elle lui aurait menti ? Elle sait pourtant que l'idée de savoir qui était son père la torturait depuis son enfance. Depuis qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle devrait avoir un père. Quand elle attendait seule à la grille de l'école, en attendant que sa mère la vienne chercher, et elle regardait ses camarades partir au bras d'un homme et d'une femme. Mais si elle comprenait bien, son père n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

-Moi je te le dis Olivia, c'est louche qu'il t'ait laissé tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. Il va forcément arriver un truc.

-Virginie, Le Patron n'en a juste strictement rien à faire d'elle. D'ailleurs…je suis sûr que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être faite avoir.

« Hein ? » Roxane resta figée. Elle avait bien entendu ? Le Patron ? Du genre… Le Patron d'SLG ? Roxane sentait à nouveau ses jambes se dérober. Elle voulait se réveiller. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à savoir comment réagir. Elle était contente de savoir qui était son père, c'était l'objectif d'une vie. Mais Le Patron merde ! C'était certainement le plus grand criminel de la planète, et comme l'avait si bien dit Virginie : ce type a le mal dans la peau. Finalement Roxane retourna dans sa chambre, mais elle n'eut pas la force de retourner dans son lit. Elle finit assise contre la porte, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et les entoura de ses bras.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	3. Surprise

**il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais faire une mer calme avant la tempête! :p Bonne lecture petit sodocorne! ^-^**

* * *

Roxane déambulait dans les rues alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Elle devrait prendre la direction du lycée mais son esprit était trop occupé à penser à ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Alors c'était ainsi ? Son père n'était autre que l'un des acteurs de son émission préférés : Le Patron. Plus que l'idée que le père dont elle rêvait depuis son enfance soit le plus grand criminel de la planète, c'est le fait que sa mère lui ait menti qui la choquait. Elle était si proche de sa mère depuis qu'elle était petite, elle pensait qu'elles n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, Roxane avait atterri dans un parc, presque vide à cette heure. Elle s'assit donc sur un banc et déposa son sac à côté d'elle. Elle fixait désespérément le sol, comme s'il allait répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un petit Jack Russell entra dans son champ de vision ce qui la surpris tellement qu'elle poussa un cri. « D'où il sort lui ?! »

-Capsule de bière !

-Hein ? Capsule de bière ?

Roxane leva son regard du petit chien pour apercevoir un groupe de trois personnes se diriger vers elle, ou plutôt du chien. Le premier, qui s'abaissa à la hauteur du chien, portais des vêtements débraillé, une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil roses et bleues et un bob. « Noooon… » Un deuxième, qui restait près de la première l'air un peu effrayer, portais un T-shirt rouge Capitaine America et une casquette beige qu'il portait à l'envers. « C'est une blague ? » Et la troisième, qui semblait s'ennuyer royalement, portait un costar entièrement noir et une paire de lunette de soleil lui aussi. « Oh non pas ça… » Vous l'aurez compris, Il s'agissait du Hippie, du Geek et du Patron en personne.

-Te barre pas comme ça, Gros.

Alors c'était bien le chien « Capsule de bière » ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le Hippie avait vraiment un chien de ce nom. On ne voit que Wifi dans les vidéos. Le Hippie cajolait son chien qui remuait la queue joyeusement, c'était attendrissant comme scène. Mais derrière le léger sourire de Roxane, elle subissait la pression d'avoir le Patron en face d'elle. Bon sang, s'il y avait bien un jour où elle ne voulait pas le voir c'est aujourd'hui alors POURQUOI ?! Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais derrière ses lunettes noires, le Patron la fixait.

\- … Gamine !

-Hein ?

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le Patron, tentant de capturer son regard à travers ses lunettes.

-Tu n'es pas censé être en…

-LES COCCINELLES SONT DES COLEOPTERE !

Les deux se retournèrent vers le Hippie qui s'était levée en criant et en brandissant les mains vers le ciel. Ils gardèrent les yeux écarquillés en fixant le Hippie alors qu'il retournait lentement à sa position d'avant comme si de rien n'était. Un moment de silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le Patron empoigne le T-shirt du camé en affichant un sourire crispé.

-Dit dont le camé, la prochaine fois que tu m'interromps j'vais t'enfoncer ton joint dans ton *** ! (u.u')

-Calme gros ! Tu te fais du mauvais Karma !

Alors que le Patron affichait un air féroce, le Hippie affichait un grand sourire Béat. Le Geek lui semblait paniqué et pourtant un rire ce fit entendre se qui détourna l'attention des trois personnalités vers Roxane.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, gamine ?

-Vous êtes vraiment aussi fou dans la vraie vie que dans les vidéos !

Alors que Roxane calmait doucement son fou rire, les trois compères se regardèrent entre et se mirent à sourire. Surtout le Hippie qui avait évidemment fait exprès de provoquer le Patron, sentant comme une tension chez la jeune fille. Ou plutôt il l'avait deviné grâce à son chien qui a tendance à foncer sur les gens déprimés. Telle était le pouvoir de Capsule de bière ! (cette phrase aurait pu être classe avec un autre nom…)

-ç-ça veut dire que tu regardes l'émission ?

Le Geek hésitait un peu en posant cette question. Il jouait avec ses doigts et affichait un petit sourire timide absolument adorable. « Décidément il est trop chou… » Roxane n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un énorme câlin, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fan hystérique alors se retint et lui sourire en guise de réponse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure ?

-On s'est fait virer par Mathieu.

Ils avaient répondu tous les trois en cœur. La jeune fille les regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de se remettre à rire.

\- Vous avez réussi à l'énerver à 8h du matin à peine ?! Enorme !

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi euh…Ah ! Le lycée !

Roxane se leva du banc d'un coup comme si sa déprime de tout à l'heure avait disparu puis s'enfuit en direction du lycée à vitesse grand V. Les trois personnalités de Mathieu la regardaient partir en courant avec les yeux écarquillés, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Finalement ils finirent par rire.

-Elle était bizarre cette fille !

\- Ouai, je ne te le fais pas dire Gamin…

Roxane fit un énorme dérapage dans les couloirs et monta les marches 2 par 2 puis la sonnerie retentie. Elle vit Chris sortir de la salle qui, en la voyant, s'étonna.

-Roxane ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as une heure de retard !

« J'suis restée sur ce banc si longtemps que ça… ? » Roxane poussa un soupir en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « C'est vrai ça ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? J'avais décidé de ne pas venir… »

-Roxane, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Hein ?

Chris regardait Roxane droit dans les yeux, rougissant un peu. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Roxane, elle, se contentait de le regarder bêtement. Elle était un peu naïve sur les bords.

-Est-ce que t-tu es libre S…

-Dis-donc ! C'est chaud entre Blanche-neige et le Prince dès le matin.

Les deux concerner poussèrent un cri en voyant Diam s'incruster entre eux, l'air de dire « faites pas attention à moi ». Ce qui était évidemment impossible à faire. Cette fille avait vraiment le don d'apparaitre de n'importe où à n'importe quel moment. Chris la regarda d'un air féroce, surement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

-Ô ça va Chris ! T'auras l'occasion de lui demander un rencard plus tard !

-Un quoi ?

-NON RIEN !

Le visage de Chris devint tout rouge en moins d'une seconde, l'air suppliant à Diam de se taire. Ce qui faisait énormément rire celle-ci, évidemment. Elle adorait le taquiner, mais ses taquineries faisaient qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à demander quoi que ce soit à Roxane. Et puis de toute façon, elle était trop naïve pour comprendre s'il n'était pas explicite. Alors que Chris engueulait Diam en chuchotant, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de rire, Roxane prit la poudre d'escampette parce qu'elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au cours suivant…

* * *

**à suivre...**

**Un petit Review? owo**


	4. Cette fois c'est claire

-DIT MOI LA VERITE MAINTENANT !

Alors que la mère de Roxane corrigeait tranquillement ses copies sur la table du salon. Roxane était entrée en trombe dans la pièce et avait plaqué violemment ses mains sur la table. Cette entrée soudainement eut pour effet de faire fuir la pauvre clochette qui dormait sur le canapé juste à côté. Olivia, car tel était le prénom de la mère de Roxane, regardait sa fille les yeux écarquiller dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Ma chérie, de quoi tu p…

-DE MON PERE !

Olivia soupira. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les posa délicatement sur la table avoir son stylo. Un geste trop lent pour être un geste calme. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et regarda sa fille avec un air fatigué.

-Roxane, je te l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois…

-Tu m'as menti ! Je t'ai entendu en discuter l'autre jour avec Virginie !

Elle se raidit d'un coup. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son stylo. Sûrement en train de réfléchir.

-Tu n'as pas à écouter aux portes !

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu m'as menti pendant près de 16 ans maman alors que tu savais très bien que j'avais besoin de savoir la vérité ! Maintenant tu vas me dire qui c'est !

-Je croyais que tu l'avais entendu… ?

-Je veux t'entendre me le dire !

-C'est ridicule !

Olivia se leva brusquement pour faire face à sa fille. Elles se défiaient du regard, un regard noir qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais lancer avant. Elles ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais disputées auparavant. Mais Roxane se sentait trahi, elle qui avait toujours été sincère avec sa mère, elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et même si la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et que son pincement au cœur la torturait désespérément, elle maintenait son regard. Le silence dura quelques minutes.

-Le Patron.

-Hein ?

-Ton père c'est Le Patron ! Contente ?

-C'est bien joli ça mais c'est bien celui auquel je pense ?

Fatiguer, Olivia se relâcha pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise en soupirant.

-Oui, Le Patron d'SLG !

Le silence s'installa. Un long moment où Roxane ne réagit pas du tout, laissant le silence peser sur les épaules de sa mère qui attendait désespérément une réaction de sa part. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le demander, elle le savait déjà. C'était logique. Sa mère n'appelait personne « Le Patron ». Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait forcé à le dire. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle se redressa lentement en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage, cachant son regard bleu trouble. Elle finit par se retourner et à prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

-Où vas-tu, Roxane ?

-Prendre l'air.

\- Roxane, écoute-moi. Tu ferais mieux de garder un maximum de distance entre cet homme. C'est un malade mental, il est dangereux !

« Malade mental » « dangereux » « il a le mal dans le sang » toujours la même chose quand l'on parle du Patron. Apparemment, ce qui est dit dans les vidéos de Mathieu n'est pas que fictif.

\- S'il est si dangereux que ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis née alors.

\- Ecoute Roxane. À l'époque la réputation du Patron n'était faite que de léger bruit qui courait. Je l'ai sincèrement aimé et j'ai voulu croire en lui. Mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il m'a abandonnée avant que je ne réalise qui il était vraiment.

-Maman…

Olivia se releva et avança vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Fermant doucement les yeux et prenant un air plutôt apaisé.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai toi maintenant.

Roxane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait été odieuse avec sa mère. Elle passa ses bras tremblant dans son dos pour lui renvoyer son étreinte et ferma les yeux à son tour. Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'une petite pression se mette à s'exercer sur leurs chevilles. En jetant un regard vers le bas, elles virent Clochette qui grattait la base de leur pantalon l'air mécontent. C'est généralement l'heure à laquelle elle mange. Roxane se mis à rire en pensant que le petit chaton tout maigre qu'elle a récupéré i jours soit déjà une gloutonne. Après avoir servi l'estomac sur patte, Roxane décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Il était plus que temps d'acheter de la véritable nourriture pour chat à Clochette.

Elle fit le tour des magasins qu'elle fréquentait généralement en y ajoutant évidemment l'animalerie. Les bras chargés de sac de course, elle décide de faire une pause au parc où elle s'était rendu la veille, qui était beaucoup plus accueillante l'après-midi que le matin. Elle s'assit au même banc, mais leva la tête pour laisser le soleil taper doucement sur son visage et réchauffer son corps.

-La fille bizarre d'hieeeer !

Roxane se retrouva avec le visage du Geek juste en face du sien ce qui eut don de la faire sursauter. Elle poussa un léger cri se qui força le gamer à faire un pas en arrière. Elle prit lentement le temps de se remettre de ses émotions sous le regard curieux du gamer. Elle soupira doucement avant de lui faire face.

-Salut.

Le gamer souri de son air le plus mignon possible sous le regard attendrit de Roxane. Il était encore plus mignon que dans les vidéos. Il avait l'air si enfantin et fragile. Elle se mit à regard autour d'eux, cherchant éventuellement une autre des personnalités de Mathieu. Mais personne. Elle redirigea son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, il la regardait avec une tête de petit chien qui attendait les ordres de son maître ce qui la fit rire.

-Tu peux t'asseoir si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sans se faire prier, il s'assit gentiment à côté de la jeune fille. Roxane l'observa du coin de l'œil et le vit se tortiller timidement comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Il tourna à son tour son regard vers elle quand il comprit qu'elle l'observait et eut un vent de panique. Roxane haussa un sourcil.

-Co-comment tu t'appelle ?

-Hein ?

Roxane prit d'abord l'air surprise avant de lui lancer un regard long de 20 mètres.

-C'est juste pour me demander ça que tu t'excites ?

-Ah j-je suis désolé.

Elle soupira avant de rire légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je m'appelle Roxane.

-Roxane ! Ça te va bien !

-Merci !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de se mettre à discuter véritablement. Roxane avait du mal à suivre ce que le Geek racontait car elle avait beau essayer de dévier la conversation il finissait toujours par parler de jeux vidéo. Mais c'est peut-être aussi à cause de ses petites manies qu'il avait en parlant. On dirait véritablement un enfant alors qu'en vérité il était plus âgé qu'elle.

Soudain un petit compagnon s'incrusta au beau milieu de la conversation. Un petit chien qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien.

-Capsule de bière !

Le Geek s'agenouilla pour faire plein de cajolerie au petit jack Russell. Roxane l'observa quelques secondes avant que le Geek ne s'exclama à nouveau.

\- Hippie ! Oh…Patron…

-Tu as l'air super content de me voir gamin, merci. T'inquiète pas je vais vite te faire changer d'avis !

Le Geek eut un mouvement de panique et se mit à rougir. Il alla se cacher en vitesse derrière le Hippie qui eut peine à réagir alors que Le Patron affichait un sourire carnassier.

-Peace Gros, tu…

-Ouai ouai on sait, on va se faire du mauvais Karma !

Le Geek et le Patron avaient dit la même phrase en cœur et en soupirant tous les deux, force de l'habitude certainement.

-Sinon gamin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fichais ?

-Ah ! Bah je discutais avec la fille bizarre d'hier !

-Hein ? Où ça ?

Le Geek haussa les sourcils et se retourna pour constater que Roxane n'était plus là.

-Bah elle est partie…

-C'est ce que je constate…

\- Vous savez elle est un peu flippante au début, mais en fait c'est vraiment une fille sympa !

-Si tu le dis, gamin…

* * *

**à suivre...**


	5. Journée pourrit

**Après un TRES LONG moment sans rien écrire j'ai finalement réussit à finir ce maudit chapitre! x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'sors vite la suite! °^° (enfin j'vais essayer... ._.') Allez bonne lecture bande de licorne unijambiste! :D**

* * *

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Roxane avait rencontré les personnages d'SLG, et elle allait pour le mieux. Bien évidemment l'idée de parler au Patron lui torturer l'esprit mais à quoi bon… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'écouterait ? Au lieu de cela, elle avait été kidnappée par Diam pour une séance shopping. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, surtout avec Diam… Elle lui proposait des tenues beaucoup trop voyantes par rapport à son style habituel, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Roxane avait tenté de s'échapper à plusieurs reprises mais la jeune fille au teint hâlé était décidée à renouveler la garde-robe de sa meilleure amie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup !

-Je te prends en main !

Diam se contenta de sourire bêtement avant de rentrer dans un autre magasin en traînant Roxane par le col de son pull. Au bout de 2h de lèche vitrine, l'amie finit par trouver la tenue parfaite. Une petite robe du même bleu éclatant que ses yeux.

-On peut savoir à quoi tout cela rime ?  
-J'ai décidé de prendre ta vie en main ma fille !

Roxane lui lança un regard entre l'ennuie et l'interrogation, qu'est-ce que cette folle alliée mijotait encore ? Diam avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant son amie aussi bien habillée pour une fois. Diam paya une tenue complètement à Roxane qui la garda sur elle. Diam prit le bras de son amie et la tira encore une fois. Roxane en avait plus qu'assez d'être tiré dans tous les sens et ne connaissaient toujours pas la raison de ce remue ménage si soudain, de plus que ses chaussures neuves lui faisaient mal au pied. Elle finit par reprendre les droits sur son bras qui était devenu rouge.

-Bon ça suffit là ! Tu vas t'expliquer oui ?!

-je te l'ai dit : je prends ta vie en main !

-Mais comment ça « prendre ta vie en main » ?! En m'achetant des vêtements ?

\- Ma puce, tu vas bientôt avoir 17 ans et tu n'as encore jamais eu de petits amis, tu ne trouves pas ça triste ?

\- Diam… je ne suis pas comme toi… je ne me tape pas tous les mecs qui ont un joli minois…

\- Oui mais que veux-tu ? Je craque facilement !

« Tu n'étais pas censé le prendre bien… » Roxane soupira longtemps, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pourtant Diam était très sérieuse, elle donna à Roxane l'adresse d'un bar et un numéro de téléphone. Vu les habitudes de Diam, Roxane craillait que ça ne soit un vieux bar miteux et pas très sûr le soir… Roxane décida d'y aller, juste histoire de faire plaisir à son amie et plus particulièrement, histoire d'avoir la paix.

Comme prévu elle passa la journée et une partie de la soirée avec un type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais qui était vraiment lourd, le genre de type qui parle de lui comme s'il était un dieu. Le genre de type qui passait dans SLG dans la rubrique « champion »… Bref une bonne soirée de perdu dont Roxane ressortie totalement vide. Malgré l'insistance du garçon pour la raccompagner chez elle, elle refusa catégoriquement. « Il manquerait plus qu'à ce qu'il sache où j'habite » Roxane longeait les rues, il faisait noir et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient le passage obscur. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, qui la stoppa net dans sa démarche. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un vieux film pourrit ce qui donna droit à son air fatigué habituel de revenir sur son visage. Elle se retourna pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue. En détournant son regard, elle put apercevoir son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Elle était mince et petite. Et malgré ses jambes élancées, dénudé actuellement, et ses traits fins, Roxane ne s'aimaient pas. Rien à voir avec l'apparence, mais il y avait ce vide constant dans son cœur. Son regard fatigué, souligné par des cernes. C'était égoïste quand même, elle avait tout pour être heureux : des amis, une mère aux petits soins, une maison, un chaton et même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, un corps bien fait. Et pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose, et elle ne savait pas quoi… Après moultes réflexions, Roxane sentit le temps se rafraichir. Elle enfila son grand manteau gris, cachant entièrement sa robe bleue, puis elle détacha ses cheveux. Elle se regarda une fois encore, elle ressemblait plus à la Roxane habituelle ce qui la fit sourire. Elle ne voulait pas d'un garçon superficiel qui l'aime pour son joli minois, elle voulait un garçon qui aime ses vêtements gris, son air froid et ses cernes sous les yeux. Espèce qui se fait rare aujourd'hui…

La jeune fille reprit finalement son chemin, les mains dans les poches, sa respiration mis à vue par l'air glacé. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures car je cite : ça fait mal aux pieds ces conneries ! Elle avançait en laissant son regard vaciller dans chaque coin de la rue. Elle put voir des filles qui revenaient de soirées, un homme mal sapé complètement ivre, un chat faisant sa balade du soir… Et quand il n'y avait rien à voir c'était vers le ciel que son regard se dirigeait. Un ciel étoilé. Wait, étoilé ? Mais quelle heure était-il ?! Roxane pressa le pas vers son appartement. Elle sortit ses clés et réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte avec ses mains gelées. Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid bon sang ?! Elle rentra et grimpa les marche pour finalement arriver à destination.

-Désolée maman je n'ai pas…  
En entrant dans l'appartement, Roxane se retrouva dans une salle dans le noir, et vide de vie. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur l'interrupteur pour illuminer le Salon/Salle-à-manger. Vide. C'était le mot juste. Elle put apercevoir un petit mot sur le frigo dont elle reconnaissait l'écriture pathétique. Un mot de sa mère l'avertissant de son absence dans la soirée. Roxane n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait de la chance ou si elle était maudite… Car autant elle ne se faisait pas engueuler, autant elle aurait aimé passer le reste de la soirée avec sa mère pour oublier son rencard pourrit. Elle déposa soigneusement son manteau sur une des chaises pour finalement s'asseoir dessus. Pour combler le vide, il y avait heureusement Clochette qui finit par pointer le bout de son museau. Le chaton avait surement souffert de solitude puisqu'elle se jeta littéralement sur Roxane pour ronronner sur ses genoux.

Mais Clochette changea vite de comportement pour se montrer agressive. Non envers Roxane. Ce qui étonna la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle comprit vite quand elle sentit une main se mettre sur sa bouche et la forcer à se relever, forçant le chaton à tomber au sol. La jeune fille tirait sur les bras pour se dégager mais la force n'était pas une de ses rares qualités… Elle tourna finalement le regard pour distinguer un homme tout de noir vêtu…

* * *

**à suivre... (ouh! suspence! *0*)**


	6. Tout est de sa faute

**Salut! voilà un le chapitre 6 de "Je pense à toi" :p Ouai je sais déjà! mais quand le syndrome de la page blanche disparaît avec moi c'est jamais à moitié! '^' x) (j'dis ça si ça se trouve j'vais buger sur le chapitre 7 xD) Allez j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture bande de Yoshi rose à pois bleu.**

* * *

Roxane avait les idées embrumer, sa tête tournait et sa vue était trouble. Suite à son agression dans le salon, elle s'était réveillée dans son lit. Elle sentait encore l'odeur du chloroforme que l'homme lui avait mis sur le visage. Dans le peu de force qu'elle possédait, elle se frotta le visage pour se débarrasser de cette odeur qui embrumait son esprit. Dans un élan mou, elle se tourna pour tomber de son lit, mais tout ce qu'elle gagna c'est une immense douleur dans son bras qui était attaché à sa tête de lit en bois à l'aide de menottes. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir convenablement en gémissant, sa respiration était saccadée et son poignet était douloureux. Elle observa tout autour d'elle dans des mouvements de tête lourds. Elle regardait cette pièce si petite, avec juste un lit et un petit bureau qui accueillait un ordinateur. La tapisserie était toujours la même depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé, elle et sa mère, une tapisserie beige à petite fleur rouge. Bon Dieu que c'est moche. Mais Roxane n'était pas du genre à chipoter sur ce genre de chose. Elle aperçut sa guitare, cacher derrière le lit avec juste le manche qui dépassait, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers le velux. Tout avait l'air habituel mais elle était menotté…génial…

Après avoir analysé la pièce entièrement, ses idées étaient un peu plus claires ce qui lui permit de réaliser dans quel foutu merdier elle était. Elle tira sur les menottes et effectua quelques mouvements espérant abîmer le bois avec le métal des menottes. Tu parles. Quand bien même ça marcherait, ça prendrait des heures. Finalement ce fut l'homme en noir qui entra dans la pièce. Roxane le dévisagea un instant. Un homme grand et blond, les cheveux en bataille. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Roxane puisse distinguer son visage. Il prit le temps de s'accroupir devant la jeune fille pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lui cracher la fumée de sa clope à la figure. Celle-ci toussa lourdement avant d'envoyée un regard meurtrier à son geôlier alors que ses yeux picotaient.

-Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, ta situation tu la dois à toi et à personne d'autre !

-Et qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?

L'homme se releva et partit près du velux pour l'ouvrir, ainsi il continua de fumée tranquillement sa cigarette alors que Roxane le dévisageait. Quand elle fut entièrement consumée, il balança les restes par la fenêtre et referma le velux. Un long moment de silence où la jeune fille ne cessa de fixer l'homme de son regard meurtrier. Il avait l'air en pleine réflexion en fixant la jeune fille lui aussi mais d'un regard plus suspicieux. Il finit par pousser un léger un rire et partie s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.  
-Je crois qu'on est partie sur des mauvaises bases tous les deux, je veux juste discuter avec toi ! Et si tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir, je te détache, je me casse d'ici et on fera comme si de rien n'était ok ? On peut avoir une discussion civilisée quand même ?

Roxane lui lança son célèbre regard blasé doublé d'un haussement de sourcils avant d'agiter de bras afin de faire claquer les menottes qui l'attaché à son lit.  
-Très civilisé en effet…  
-hum… Désolé mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu te fasses la malle ou que tu tentes quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant cette conversation ! C'est la procédure chez moi…

Roxane abandonne et finit par laisse tomber son bras, et leva les yeux au ciel. Priant pour que cela se termine vite.

\- Bon comme tu as l'air d'en avoir déjà marre je vais faire vite !

Il prit la chaise pour la position juste en face de Roxane en lui faisant signe de se s'asseoir sur le lit, histoire d'être plus confortable que sur le parquet froid…

-Alors, dit moi où est le Patron !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Roxane sentit son cœur raté un battement, elle s'entendait à tout sauf à ça. Enfin si, si on compte cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait depuis 1 semaine qu'elle allait avoir des emmerdes à cause du Patron. Mais pas aussi vite…

\- Le Patron ! Où il est, ce qu'il fait, les bordels qu'il fréquente ! N'importe quoi ! dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui !

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que je sache ça moi ?!

\- T'es bien sa fille non ?

Roxane était choquée. Comment savait-il ça ? Elle pensait que seule elle et sa mère savait ça…et les plus anciennes amies de sa mère aussi apparemment… Mais peu importe ! Elle avait les yeux grands écarquillés en fixant la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle. Les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré et des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos.

\- O-Où vous avez entendu des bêtises pareil ?

\- Oh je t'en prie ne joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans le quartier !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?!

-Toi, rien. Mais le Patron a plus d'une dette envers mon employeur et ça crois-moi ma petite, c'est jamais bon d'avoir des dettes ! Alors tu vas me répondre ?

\- J'en sais rien ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui et de ses affaires !

L'homme se leva brusquement de la chaise et la poussa pour se rapprocher de l'ados.

-Déjà tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, j'ai été bien gentil jusqu'ici parce que t'es qu'une gamine. Mais si tu veux je peux passer à la méthode « adulte ».

-Vous pouvez me menacer tant que vous voulez ça ne changera rien ! ça fait à peine une semaine que je le connais le Patron et que j'ai appris que j'étais sa fille ! j'lui ai parlé qu'une fois et ça a duré 5 minutes !

Le sourcil de l'homme en noir tressauta légèrement avant qu'il n'abatte son pied sur le poignet emmenotté de Roxane. Elle poussa un cri en sentant le métal empêché le sang de circuler librement. Elle tenta de pousser la jambe avec sa main libre mais sa faiblesse était évidente contre un homme. Elle accrocha de désespoir le pantalon de son geôlier en sanglotant.

-Si tu veux que j'enlève mon pied, va falloir arrêter de déconner avec moi !

-Mais… C'est vrai…

\- Ecoute ma jolie, j'ai des gars qui habitaient dans ce quartier alors que tu n'étais pas encore née. Ils savent tout ce qui se passe dans ce quartier et on sait que le Patron vient souvent dans le coin ! Ne me fait pas croire que ce n'est pas pour te voir !

Roxane releva le visage noyer de larmes pour faire face à l'homme en noir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Son visage était décomposé par la douleur.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

Cette fois, c'est le revers d'un poing qui vain frapper dans le visage de Roxane. Un filé de sang coula du bord de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pleurnichait encore plus fort. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'elle se fit soulever pour s'allonger sur le lit. Son corps était trop faible pour lutter contre la force de cet homme et elle se contentait de supplier du regard. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et commença à caresser le corps de l'adolescente à des endroits plus ou moins ciblés.

-Je ne pense que tu veuilles que j'en vienne jusque-là n'est ce pas ?

-Pitié…

\- Je n'ai de pitié que pour ceux qui font un minimum ce que je leur demande.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le Patron a derrière la tête, où il est et je suis presque certaine qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis ! Et puis même, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule puisque ma mère n'est pas la seule à s'être fait avoir par ce sale type !

L'homme se contentait d'écouter la jeune fille râler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Oui Roxane avait du mal à avouer qu'elle pensait réellement tout ce qu'elle disait. Ses larmes s'étaient accentué et elle tentait désespérément de cacher son visage derrière son bras. Alors qu'elle était occupée à pleurnicher, le blond avait pris un moment de réflexion. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il se pencha à l'oreille de l'adolescente faible.

-Tu as raison. Il n'en a sûrement rien à faire.

Roxane ouvrit grand les yeux et retira son bras sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi ce retournement de situation du côté de son geôlier alors qu'il ne la croyait pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle sentit une main chaude caresser ses joues humides dans un mouvement doux et réconfortant.

\- Il n'en a rien à faire et ça te fait souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

Les forces de Roxane l'abandonnaient peu à peu alors qu'elle fixait le blond avec un regard de plus en plus doux. Elle sentait toute l'agressivité de l'homme disparaitre.

-Oui.  
-Et tout ce qui t'arrive maintenant est de sa faute aussi tu sais ?

Le corps trop faible pour effectuer un seul mouvement, Roxane n'avait d'autres choix que d'écouter les paroles sans pouvoir protester. La voix douce et limite berçante l'endormait doucement. Elle le sentit s'approcher à nouveau de son oreille.

\- Tout est de sa faute si ton bonheur s'évanouit peu à peu sous ton regard impuissant…

En s'écartant de la jeune fille, il put constater qu'elle avait les yeux totalement fermée et que sa respiration était lente et calme. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant l'innocence et la faiblesse de Roxane. Il pourrait la briser entre ses mains maintenant s'il le voulait, comme il le faisait avec toutes ses autres victimes. Mais il se contenta de détacher le poignet de l'ados et de partir dans une démarche lente en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui doucement pour ne pas la réveillée.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	7. C'est donc ça la haine?

**Voilà le chapitre 7 de "Je pense à toi" :D Perso je l'aime bien et vous? :) aller j'me casse j'suis en retard à un rendez-vous au moment où j'écrit! xD Bonne lecture bande de lapin drogué au LSD**

* * *

-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

Quand j'étais petite, j'étais toujours seule. Ça a toujours été comme ça, quelque chose chez moi repoussait naturellement les autres. Je me souviens des longues journées, seule dans la cour de récréation. Je me souviens que je m'asseyais toujours sur le même banc, replié sur moi-même. Je sentais les regards des autres pesé sur moi. Parfois j'entendais des mots, désagréables généralement. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était mais ça faisait mal. À l'époque je me souciais déjà de l'absence de père dans ma vie. Je regardais mes petites chaussures bleues, ma mère m'habillait toujours en bleu. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont à vouloir m'habiller en bleu ?! J'étais encore plus petite à l'époque, petite et faible. Comme toujours. Si petite par rapport à l'immensité de la cour qui me faisait face…

Et puis un jour il est arrivé. Comme sortie de nulle part. Je ne l'attendais pas du tout. Mais il est venu. Il s'est planté devant moi qui étais assise sur mon banc comme d'habitude, recroquevillé. Je me souviens qu'il était presque aussi petit que moi à, ses cheveux étaient très court et ses yeux noisette étaient grands et clairs, avec reflet doré autour de la pupille. Il m'avait posé cette question avec tellement de naturelle et un petit sourire un peu timide. J'étais resté là comme une idiote à le fixer alors qu'il attendait ma réponse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et pourtant j'ai une très bonne mémoire des visages. On se fixait directement dans les yeux, mes saphirs dans ses noisettes. Il a tout de même dû patienter une ou deux minutes avant que des mots ne finissent par traverser mes lèvres.

-Roxane… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Et bien tu es toute seule et moi aussi alors je me disais qu'on se tiendra compagnie ! Je suis nouveau !

Sans même réfléchir une seconde, il s'assit à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. Je me souviens encore de ses allures de casse-cou. Il avait un pansement sur le front et d'autres sur les coudes et les genoux. On aurait dit qu'il était tombé à vélo. Il avait quelques bleus partout aussi. Je m'interrogeais. Pourquoi ne me fuyait-il pas comme les autres ? Est-ce qu'il était trop stupide pour capter que quelque chose clochait chez moi ? Même si je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était moi-même… Bref, je le fixais alors qu'il balançait ses jambes avec énergie en souriant bêtement, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Il ne me regardait pas vraiment, c'est ce que je trouvais le plus bizarre. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir. Puis le lendemain aussi, puis le surlendemain, etc… Et puis un jour…

-Pourquoi tu t'assois là ?

-hm ?

Je le regardais, les sourcils légèrement froncer, j'en avais assez qu'il vienne là sans rien dire et sans aucune raison. C'était trop bizarre et idiot à mes yeux. Il tourna la tête vers moi l'air étonné.

-J'ai besoin d'une raison ?

Il me regardait avec des grands yeux parfaitement innocents. Moi, je m'attendais à toutes les réponses, sauf celle-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon premier reflex fut de lui tourner le dos. J'étais en pleine réflexion. Comment devais-je me comporter avec un autre être humain ? C'était peut-être l'occasion de me faire un « ami ». Lui se contentait de me regarder turlupiner. Ne sachant quoi dire, j'ai claqué la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-Je t'aime !

Je devais être rouge tomate, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir de l'affection pour une personne. Car oui je n'avais pas connaissance de l'ampleur de ce que je venais de dire. Le garçon, lui, était rouge tomate et me regardait avec de grands yeux. En relevant les yeux je ne comprenais pas son expression. Mon expression gênée se changea en interrogative. Je penchais légèrement la tête d'un air innocent, ne comprenant pas l'air gêné du garçon.

-Et bien en fait, ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi…

\- C-C'est vrai ? On est amis ?

-Hein ?

La gêne du garçon l'abandonna pour laissa place à une expression impossible à décrire, je crois qu'il redoutait et qu'il s'interrogeait sur la suite de la discussion.

\- C'est la première fois que je parle à quelqu'un comme ça. Désolé je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

\- Ah… Je vois…

Il baissa la tête violemment face contre terre en signe de désespoir alors que je le regardais innocemment.

À partir de ce jour, lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Je me souviens des nombreuses fois où il s'est battu contre ceux qui me maltraitaient et moi j'essayais de l'en empêcher. De ces fois où il me demandait de l'aider pour ses devoirs mais il était plus concentré sur moi que sur ses leçons. Ce qui lui valait de se prendre ses coups de règle sur le crâne. Je me souviens du jour où une fille est venu nous parler et ne nous a plus quitté non plus. Je devais avoir 7 ans que j'ai rencontré ce garçon et 9 quand j'ai rencontré la fille. On formait un trio inséparable. Mais je me souviendrais toujours que c'est grâce à ce garçon que je n'ai pas fini seule pour toujours…

* * *

-Roxane…

Je sentais une main sur ma joue qui me caressait doucement mais dans le but certes de me réveiller. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour me retrouver face à ce visage dont j'avais rêvé. Je pouvais voir mon propre reflet dans ces yeux noisette et dorer alors que ma main avait, par réflexe, plongé dans la tignasse châtaine de celui qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je le voyais rougir un peu avec un regard tendre et visiblement inquiet.

-Chris ?

-Roxane, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai vu un type bizarre sortir de chez toi.

Il m'aida à me redresser un peu et il prit position assise à côté de moi sur le lit. Il me tenait toujours comme une petite chose fragile, ce qui n'était pas pour être déplaisant. Son bras entourait mes épaules. Je sentais sa chaleur contre mon corps gelée. Nous étions tellement proches l'un de l'autre que je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. C'était apaisant. J'avais la tête posée sur son épaule alors qui embrassait mes cheveux. Chris savait comment me réconforté. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour toujours savoir comment faire avec moi, c'est comme cela depuis le début… même si le petit garçon casse-cou avait laissé place à un grand homme tendre et timide. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentais que mon corps entier était détendu et réchauffé, et lui aussi le sentit et c'est pour ça qu'il me reposa sa question.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé maintenant ?

J'acquiesçais avant de reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Je lui ai tout raconté mis à part les raisons pour laquelle cet homme était venu demander ça à moi, c'est-à-dire le fait que j'étais la fille du Patron. Hélas ça laissait un trou dans mon histoire et ça, ça ne passait pas entre les mailles du filet Chris.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu te demandé ça ?

-N-Non…

Chris me regardait d'un air fâché, ça ne passait vraiment pas. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux en même temps. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour mentir. Je ne sais pas si c'est un défaut ou une qualité… Je baissais les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard de Chris sur moi mais je le sentais. C'était un regard désagréable mais protecteur. Finalement il finit par prendre ma main et la relever pour en embrasser le dos. Cette action eut pour effet de me faire immédiatement rougir. Mais lui avait toujours ce regard sévère.

-S'il te plait Roxane…

\- Oui… ?

-Laisse-moi continuer de te protéger.

Je le regardais l'air perdu. Il avait les paupières baissées, cachant ces iris qui m'obstinaient. Il dévia ma main pour la poser sur sa propre joue. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Il avait cet air profondément blessé qui m'empêchait de dévier mon regard. J'avais un horrible pincement au cœur. C'est vrai que tout comme avec ma mère, je n'avais jamais menti à Chris. C'était les deux seules personnes en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle. Oui désolé Diam… Je voyais son regard brillant qui me suppliait de tout lui dire. Etrangement je fus la première dont les larmes coulèrent. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. La douleur qui broyait mon cœur était plus forte que celle que j'avais ressentie quelques heures plus tôt. Finalement j'ai sauté sur Chris pour m'agripper à son T-shirt. J'avais envie de hurler, mais je me retenais. Lui, m'enlaça gentiment pour me calmer. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. J'avais besoin de me libérer. C'est pour cela que la vérité sortie d'entre mes lèvres sans même que je m'en rende compte. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Chris était quelqu'un de très à cheval sur la justice, sûrement à cause de son père qui est le chef de la police. Alors ce genre de personnage comme le Patron il ne les supportait pas.

\- Roxane, lâche-moi…

-Hein ?

Chris avait retiré mes mains et m'avait légèrement repoussé, il avait le visage crispé. Je me contentais de l'observer sans rien dire… J'avais un pincement au cœur. Sa réaction ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il lança un regard triste avant de se lever du lit et à commencer à sortir.

-Non attend Chris ! Ne me laisse pas !

\- Je dois réfléchir…

-CHRIS !

Chris avait quitté la chambre en me laissant, seule dans le noir. Je sentais mon corps m'abandonné à nouveau. La douleur que j'avais au cœur était pire, bien pire que celle que j'avais eu physiquement quelques heures plus tôt. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion je me suis dit que je ne devais pas le perdre. Pas lui. J'ai donc pris sur moi et me suis levés pour courir après lui. En arrivant dans la rue, je suis allé chez Chris qui habitait juste à côté de chez moi. J'ai commencé à sonner mais pas de réponses. Etant certaine qu'il pouvait m'entendre j'ai commencé à frapper à la porte.

-Chris ouvre, je t'en pris !

-Un problème, gamine ?

« Oh non pas maintenant ! » J'ai arrêté de frapper la porte pour tourner mon intention vers la personne qui se tenait à deux mètres de moi. Le Patron. La seule et unique personne que je n'avais pas envie de voir maintenant. Je sentais mes doigts qui me démangeaient et des courants électriques parcourir mes bras. Rien que de le voir me faisait bouillir intérieurement. J'ai laissé mes bras tombés le long de mon corps et j'ai baissé la tête. Je sentais les larmes remonter à nouveau et je serais les dents. Mais finalement je ne pouvais pas me retenir, je perdais totalement et j'ai couru vers La Patron pour tenter de le frapper. Ce qui fut bien sûr un échec.

-Hey Gamine, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ?!

-TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

J'avais les yeux en larmes et les dents serrer. Je pouvais voir le Patron écarquillé légèrement les yeux derrière ses lunettes sombres. Je tentais de le faire lâcher mon bras mais il le tenait fermement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Lâche-moi ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! J'VAIS BIEN MIEUX SANS TOI !

Je sentais à travers la paume de sa main que son cœur avait comme rater un battement. Mais je maintenais mon regard, je n'étais plus moi-même de toute façon. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, des chocs électriques parcouraient tout mon corps, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues et je serrais les dents comme si j'avais envie de mordre. C'est bien la première fois que je ressentais ça. C'est donc ça la haine ?

* * *

**à suivre...**


End file.
